<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Code of the Woosters... by LadyKeane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752277">By the Code of the Woosters...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeane/pseuds/LadyKeane'>LadyKeane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bertie's Blog [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeeves &amp; Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys in Skirts, Cosplay, Drag, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Magical Girls, Manga &amp; Anime, all sorts of fandom geekery, look out weebs, this is very cracky and i am not sorry at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeane/pseuds/LadyKeane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic prompt from Tumblr, and a Bertie's Blog one-shot. On the night of Aunt Dahlia's Halloween Bash, some heroic and magical hijinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bertie's Blog [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/873774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Code of the Woosters...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a lesson given to me by my drama teacher at school, Mrs Irving, that has always stayed with me. The gist of her teaching was that a good actor must have a sort of dual consciousness. I suppose what she meant was that a chap should have the power to transform his mindset into that of the character he plays - and then just as easily slip back into his usual mental space, once the curtain falls. There must co-exist a Bertie-the-Wooster and Bertie-the-Prince-Hal within a single animal. Well, I suppose I have put this lesson to good use in my adult life, as I can attest that Bertie-the-Drone, Bertie-the-obedient-nephew and Bertie-the-seducer-of-certain-Jeeveses manage to be conjured at the drop of a whatsit.</p><p>A particularly surprising example of this dual consciousness wheeze occurred just recently, on the night of Aunt Dahlia’s annual Halloween bash. I suppose the lifted veil to the spirit world aided this shift of the Wooster disposish. (Well, the costume probably helped too, not to mention my dear auntie’s insistence that her party guests never drop out of character for the whole of the evening. That can make certain things a tad awkward, such as bathroom ablutions. One must ask: does Superman use the lavatory at all?)</p><p>I was given the scoop on the event by my ancestor over the phone, as I sat digesting a fourth-or-fifth slice of Reg’s birthday cake. (This year he had requested a Black Forest, and I have to say that I outdid myself. The leftover kirsch was also a boon.) </p><p>‘Super-groups?’ I asked. ‘You mean like the Travelling Wilburys?’<br/>‘No, young clot, I mean super-groups like the Avengers, Justice League, and their lycra-clad ilk. The group with the best costumes and most convincing delivery will receive a prize from your Uncle Tom and myself.’<br/>‘Ooh! And what is that?’<br/>‘For one, a cooking lesson with Anatole. Apparently he owed Reg a favour, and your man generously donated said favour to me.’<br/>I glanced an appreciative glance at my beloved, who sat perusing the W.H. Auden anthology I had given him.<br/>‘Secondly, a near-pristine Nintendo Gamecube, complete with controllers and a collection of best-selling games.’<br/>‘You mean the one you confiscated from Angela and myself? I still think that was an unfair punishment.’<br/>‘I say, it was entirely fair! Do you forget that I got stuck with the bill to clean your old headmaster’s office!? I am told that the stench of baked beans can still be detected throughout the school halls, to this very day! Anyway, I would advise you to get cracking. The competition will be stiff, I hear Angela’s little friends have been working on their costumes since August. Perhaps you and Reg could go as Batman and Robin!’<br/>‘Perhaps, auntie.’<br/>‘Well, pip-pip then. I’ve got many a fake tombstone and skeleton to haul down from the attic.’</p><p>As I hung up, Reg raised his head from his book. ‘I believe Mrs Travers has briefed you on this year’s Halloween festivities?’<br/>‘Indeed. She’s never offered a prize for the guests before. They’re real plums, at that. I reckon it would be well worth the splurge to get some first-rate togs.’<br/>‘May I ask what this year’s theme is?’<br/>‘Super-groups. By which I mean, groups of superheroes. She suggested we go as Batman and Robin! We’re already quite the dynamic duo, anyway. What d’you think?’</p><p>As I uttered these words, the Jeevesian brow began sinking south, until the look on his face chilled the lukewarm cup of tea sitting at my elbow.<br/>‘I should say not, Bertram.’<br/>‘Oh. Well… what about Danger Mouse and Penfold? You could be DM, of course.’<br/>‘I regret that I shall be unable to attend this year’s festivities. I have much to do to complete the Earl of Rowcester’s living will.’</p><p>Of all the paper-thin excuses! ‘Oh, don’t give me that Reg! What is it? You don’t care to be in the same room as all that brightly-coloured spandex? You fared just fine at last year’s “Stranger Things” soiree, and we were surrounded by a multitude of eighties fashion, at that!’<br/>(He made quite the dashing Steve Harrington, actually. Aunt Dahlia cast this Bertram as Dustin, so while I was able to tag after him all night there was an unfortunate dearth of snogging.)<br/>‘I am afraid I must insist. I do not care to be dressed in the bright, garish apparel that is requisite of superheroes.’</p><p>Given that it was the lowly rotter’s birthday, I held on to the flames that should have escaped from my nostrils. ‘Oh, very well, Reg. Have it your way.’ To ensure that none of my internal invective against him slipped past the Wooster lips, I left the flat for a sullen trudge about Mayfair.</p><p>***</p><p>That very evening, Bingo Little summoned self and several other Drones to dinner. He was in town with his husband Randy, to look for a property where they could spend their Winters. While the reports given indicated that all was spiffy within their NYC townhouse, Randy wanted to ensure that his paramour did not lose touch with his British roots. And I think I remembered him saying that his next novel was to be set in South Kensington, inspired by the likes of Richard Curtis and Hugh Grant. All rather convenient, no?</p><p>‘That Gamecube and cooking lesson with Anatole is as good as ours, lads. I have the perfect idea for our super-group.’ Here Bingo took a long sip of tea, leaving us in a state of eye-boggling suspense.<br/>‘Christ and his disciples?’ suggested Stinker.<br/>‘The Bloomsbury Group?’ queried Boko.<br/>‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?’ asked Gussie.</p><p>‘Better,’ Bingo finally replied, a rivulet of tea dribbling down his chin. ‘Do you know “Sailor Moon”?’</p><p>‘Sparkly schoolgirl with the pigtails? Yes, I recall watching the English language version with Angela sometimes. Quite a cheesy romp, that.’<br/>‘Oh, you ought to read the original <em> manga </em>,’ said Boko. ‘A perfect blend of costumed superhero action and romantic high fantasy!’</p><p>For the next half hour, we were subject to Boko and Bingo giving us a full synopsis of the dratted space opera, complete with character studies, mythological references, and feminist overtones. Now, I have known my fellow Drones to sometimes possess hidden depths, but I was unsure whether this encyclopedic grasp of a Japanese super-girl-group was more of a mild pathology instead.</p><p>‘So,’ Bingo announced, ‘I believe I’ve figured out the perfect casting for each of us. I shall be Sailor Venus, of course, the soldier of love. Randy does call me his golden love god, after all.’ (Pause here for requisite retching.) ‘Gussie can be Sailor Mercury, given his general… wateriness. Boko’s love of house plants is perfect for Sailor Jupiter. And due to his spiritual calling, Stinker will be Sailor Mars, the shrine-maiden.’</p><p>I was trying to picture each of my chums kitted out in a colour coded schoolgirl costume. Perhaps we would score points for comedic effect, if nothing else.<br/>‘And what about me?’ I asked.<br/>‘Well, you’ll be our Sailor Moon, naturally.’<br/>‘Golly! I must say, Bingo, I’m quite chuffed to be given the starring role. I assume that it’s due to my former experience with drag, not to mention my theatrical prowess and general heroic gravitas.’<br/>‘Well… I suppose. It’s also because Sailor Moon is supposed to be a ditzy blonde crybaby.’<br/>‘Ah.’<br/>The judicious nods that the others gave were a tad insulting.<br/>‘Does this mean that I’ll have to <em> wax? </em>’ asked Gussie.</p><p>***</p><p>Now, if you’ve ever seen the much-celebrated cartoon, you’ll know that one of the highlights of every episode is the spangly transformation sequences, where each heroine morphs from humdrum schoolgirl into celestial warrioress. Our first go at donning the famous<em> fuku </em> was much less glamorous.</p><p>Boko knew a chap who knew a lass who worked at a highly-regarded fancy dress company. Apparently, many a masquerade-goer and cosplayer has raved about their beautifully crafted goods. As we trundled our way out their HQ on the tube, we were all in high hopes of scoring the perfect outfits. As it happens, the fitting session that followed made me appreciate just how inadequate the standard sizing of womens’ apparel really is.</p><p>Bingo and I had the best luck, but the costumes closest to fitting us were narrow in the shoulders and wide in the hips. Gussie managed to squeeze into one of the larger sizes, but resembled more of a wrinkly chicken sausage than a cute superheroine. (The skirt was appallingly short on him, and when he bent over to grab his phone from his bag I was quite traumatised.) Stinker, who is built akin to a silverback gorilla, utterly utterly destroyed the costume he attempted to yank on. I offered to foot the bill for that one, as a vicar’s salary can only cover so many breakages per month.</p><p>‘It’s no good, boys,’ sighed the seamstress who had patiently assisted us, ‘you’ll need to get these custom-made.’<br/>‘And how long will that take?’ asked Bingo.<br/>She put on a brave face. ‘I’ll do my best to get them ready for Halloween, but bear in mind I’ve already got a backlog of orders to finish.’<br/><br/>‘Chin up!’ I replied. ‘I can probably ask a favour of the drag queen who did my costuming for “Legally Blonde” - Reg cut her a sweet deal with a new agent at the time. I’ll ask if she can source the shoes and wigs and things.’</p><p>A level of relief washed on to the girl’s face at this. I’d feel the same, if I were freed from the task of cobbling a pair of Stinker Pinker-sized red pumps.<br/>‘Even so, we’ll be cutting it close with this order. I doubt I’ll be done before the morning of the 31st.’<br/>‘Send me the bill for your energy drinks,’ I offered.<br/>‘It’s a deal.’</p><p>***</p><p>Time ticked on, and All Hallows Eve drew near. While I did my best not to harbour any full-on wrath against Reg at his blowing-off of the party, I couldn’t help but act a tad pipped towards him. Were lurid leotards and shiny accessories really so horrid?<br/>When he snuggled close to me on the sofa, I scooched away. When he dropped a kiss upon my map, my only response was tight-lipped disinterest. The blighter refused to compromise, so wherefore should this Wooster succumb to his entreaties? I took a lot of cold showers that week.</p><p>The big day came, and still nary a costume was yet received.<br/>‘5pm, she said,’ Boko told me, ‘and we’ll have to go and pick them up ourselves.’<br/>‘Hm, that <em>is</em> cutting it close. Well, bear up, old fruits! Leather Smalls will be along this arvo to do our make-up and hair.’<br/>‘Leather Smalls?’<br/>‘Didn’t I tell you? She’s part of an all-drag M People tribute act.’</p><p>If I can impart to you the experience of tubing it across suburban London in a long blonde, pigtailed wig, a full face of makeup, and masculine civvies, accompanied by four other similarly styled blokes, you probably wouldn’t doubt my claim that it was one of the more surreal experiences in my life. Halloween is not quite the big deal here that it is across the pond, so we got quite the share of wolf whistles, disapproving auntly glares, and ‘<em>yaaaas</em>, queen’s from our fellow travellers.</p><p>At last, at last, we arrived at Brinkley Court, freshly finished costumes in hand. The coloured lights, costumed crowd, and strains of ‘Monster Mash’ from within indicated a party already in full swing.<br/>As we entered the front door, I grabbed for the first bowl of sweets I could find, given my lowered blood sugar.<br/>‘That’s it!? Gawd, Bertie, you could have at least made an effort!’</p><p>Angela had grabbed one of the sweets from my hand and popped it in her mouth. I wasn't quite sure who she was supposed to be, but her costume was really quite the thing.<br/>She was caked head-to-toe in light purple body paint, with a long wig in a paler shade of the same colour. A brilliant gem was affixed to her chest, and she wielded a long double-headed whip. I did not feel inclined to backtalk her.<br/><br/>‘So who’ve you come as?’<br/>‘One of the Crystal Gems, obvs. Anyway, you need to go easy on those. Mum says that some neighbourhood bullies have been stealing sweets from the trick-or-treating kids, and she’s promised to recompense them.’<br/><em>‘What!?’</em><br/>My blood was now boiling - what lowly cad felt the need to scam helpless rugrats out of their jelly babies and smarties?</p><p>‘Oh, it’s awful,’ said Aunt Dahlia, swiping the remaining sweets from my hand and depositing them back in their bag. ‘I just saw Captain America crying his poor little eyes out, being comforted by Bucky Barnes. A whole evening’s worth of trick-or-treating swag, stolen from them by three nasty teenagers!’<br/>‘She means Thos and Edwin,’ Angela translated.<br/>‘What teenagers?’ asked Stinker.<br/>‘Some of the nastier upperclassmen from Eton, apparently. Captain America tells me that they have a reputation for bullying even the house masters and head teachers. Great brutes.’<br/><br/>‘Rum,’ I said. ‘But, Aunt Dahlia-’<br/>‘Who?’<br/>I took in my auntie’s costume.<br/>‘But, Catwoman, hasn’t anyone tried to pull them up for it?’<br/>‘They’ve been too wily. I was told that they also egged the Emsworths’ place, running off onto Ham Common before anyone could catch them.’<br/>‘Travesty!’ cried Boko. ‘They can’t get away with this!’<br/>‘Too right!’ I said.<br/>‘Well? You lot are supposed to be the Sailor Senshi, aren’t you? You fight for love and justice, yes?’<br/>‘Er…?’<br/>‘You must transform, and thwart the damned villains!’</p><p>The Drones and I shared a look askance. ‘Um.’<br/>‘May I remind you, Sailor Moon, of the video games and French cuisine that are up for grabs for the group who best embodies their chosen superheroes?’<br/>‘Right ho. Moon Prism Power Make Up, then!’</p><p>***</p><p>We stampeded upstairs, bottlenecking on the landing, and Stinker stumbled noisily upon the top step. Into my old bedroom, and our everyday trappings were cast off in favour of our splendid, sparkly sailor ensembles.<br/><br/>It was a bit of a muddle - the others needed help donning their padded brassieres, not to mention adjusting their skirts to preserve modesty. But after a few fumbling minutes, we were ready to go, as resplendent a team of magical girls as Brinkley Court had ever seen.</p><p>I allowed myself an indulgent linger before the full-length mirror. I really did look cute. The big pink bow was quite flattering to my proportions, and the blue skirt and collar set off my eyes nicely.<br/>‘Come on, Sailor Moon! We’ve got a contest to win!’<br/>With a flick of my pigtails, I was off.</p><p>Bursting out of Brinkley’s front door again, we charged into the gloaming. The place looks directly out over Ham Common, and on the great stretch of lawn, it did not take us long to spot the perps.</p><p>A juvenile, quivering Wallace and Gromit were surrounded by three of the largest, most grotesque teenage boys that I’d ever beheld. Though a good decade younger than myself, they looked to be twice my height and about four times my body weight. Most ghastly of all were their choices of costume: the ringleader was dressed as Pennywise the Clown, with his two lieutenants cast as Thanos and a zombie version of Napoleon Dynamite. I admit that the hint of rotten green brain showing through his blonde afro was an impressive use of make-up, but it did turn my stomach a tad.</p><p>Just before they could rip the trick-or-treat bags from the youngsters, I put a solid, heeled boot forward.<br/>‘Leave those beloved icons of childrens’ entertainment alone!’<br/>‘Hurrr,’ slurred Thanos, ‘check out the anime drag queens.’<br/>‘Wanna come party with us, girls?’ said Pennywise. ‘We got heaps of sweeties for the sweeties!’<br/>I puffed out my padded chest. ‘Never! I stand for love and justice! And… by the Code of the Woosters, I shall punish you!’</p><p>And so it began. We swooped upon them. Wallace and Gromit scarpered, and we were met with a barrage of large humbugs. When thrown with enough velocity, those things can leave a bruise.</p><p>Behind me, Gussie boldly came up bearing a large garden hose. He turned the nozzle on the head, but instead of dousing the monsters, the force of the spray was a bit too much for him, and he clung on for dear life as the hose thrashed about in his arms. He quickly went down in a self-inflicted mud puddle.</p><p>Stinker managed to plant a shiner of a right hook on Thanos. The brute staggered away, doubled over in pain. He threw off his plastic infinity gauntlet, upon which Stinker tripped magnificently, going pumps over skirt into the turf as well.</p><p>Boko fearlessly leapt upon Napoleon’s back, wrapping his noodly arms about an equally noodly neck. Napoleon bucked about like a bronco with a bad itch. Boko did his best to hang on, but the slippery satin gloves ultimately betrayed him, and the poor soul was flung off into a nearby rose bush.</p><p>The three monsters continued running from us. It was just me and Bingo now. We exchanged a silent glance of Sailor Senshi solidarity, as we pursued them towards a clump of oak trees.<br/>With a well aimed stomp, Bingo got Pennywise right in the oversized foot, with the heel of his pump. However, before I could back him up, the two lieutenants grabbed my chum and snatched his wig by its red ribbon, hurling it up into the branches of one of the trees.<br/>‘NOT MY VENUS WIG!’<br/>Abandoning the skirmish, Bingo pathetically began clambering up the branches to try and retrieve the thing. (I mean, it <em> was </em> a nice wig. And if it came back damaged, I would be owing Leather Smalls big time.)</p><p>And so, the beasts turned their attention to me. Three cruel grins bore down upon me like vultures on a dying wildebeeste. They looked like they could easily pummel me into a boneless mush, and not even feel it the next day. I’m not too proud to admit that I quivered in my heeled boots.<br/>‘What was that about punishing us, sweetie?’<br/>‘Let’s hang her from the branches by those stupid pigtails!’<br/>‘Yeah! And then we’ll-’</p><p>All of a sudden, something sleek and sharp came whistling through the night air. It popped Pennywise’s balloon, and struck Thanos right between the cheeks of his ample bum.<br/>‘Ow!’<br/>‘What the…’<br/>It was a fine, thin blade, attached to a deep red rose.</p><p>The four of us whipped our heads towards the source of the floral projectile. Imagine my total astonishment to perceive, perched upon a high stone wall before the radiant moon, none other than Tuxedo Mask. Gosh, he was splendid, with his billowing black cape and aura of general rakishness.<br/>‘How dare you blackguards steal from innocent children and assault these brave soldiers. Sailor Moon, I know you can defeat them.’<br/>‘But <em> how, </em> dash it!?’</p><p>He tossed me a bright pink plastic object. It took me a moment to discern that it was an external hard drive. It bore a little decal of one of those colourful cartoon pony characters.<br/>I looked back at the monsters, to find Pennywise agog.<br/>‘Wh… WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?’<br/>‘Uhm…’<br/>‘Dude… is that what I think it is?’ said Napoleon.<br/>‘GIVE IT BACK!’ cried Pennywise.</p><p>Tuxedo Mask and I shared a single silent, meaningful glance, and I dropped the thing to the grass, raising my heeled boot above it, primed to smash.<br/>‘Well… I might, if you agree to apologise to every last child you terrorised, AND return their sweeties.’<br/>‘But we already ate some,’ said Thanos.<br/>‘Alright… maybe just give them a few quid, in that case. AND you’ll be cleaning the egg off Mrs Emsworth’s front stoop.’<br/>‘Anything, ANYTHING!’ begged Pennywise. ‘Please just give me back my-’<br/>‘NIGEL!!!’</p><p>A robust, sour-faced Jean Grey was stomping across the grass, her fiery gaze fixed on Pennywise.<br/>‘You have a lot of explaining to do, young man!’<br/>‘But Mum-’<br/>‘I should confiscate your little pony stories this instant!’<br/>‘No! Please…’<br/>‘Instead, you will do exactly as Sailor Moon says, and apologise to all the people whose Halloween you have ruined! You too, Cyril, Edgar! Don’t think I won’t be telling your mothers what you’ve done!’</p><p>The clown was dragged off by his ear to begin his penance, but not before he could snatch up his pink hard drive. Now that the leader had fallen, his two henchmen slunk along in his wake.</p><p>The Sailor Senshi had regrouped, and Angela, Thos, and Edwin (sorry, Amethyst, Captain America, and Bucky) had also dashed up to join us.<br/>‘You know who that was?’ said Angela, ‘Little Nigel Belfry. I went to St George’s with his big sister Diedre. Rotten little punk. One of the worst trolls in the online “My Little Pony” fandom too.’<br/>‘He bullies us all the time,’ said Thos.<br/>‘Well, dangle the name “Eulalie” in front of him. That’s his username on all the major MLP forums. Not sure he’d like that info getting out at Eton.’ Here she thumped me on the back. ‘Well done, Sailor Moon, you gave him the punishment that he sorely needed.’<br/>‘Oh, but I couldn’t have done it without…’<br/>I turned towards the stone wall. Of course, Tuxedo Mask had already biffed off. Probably to go hunt down the Silver Imperium Crystal or something.</p><p>***</p><p>Now that the drama had wound down, we finally had a chance to mingle. I got to take in the costumes of Angela’s group: Honoria was some sort of giant magenta woman with sunglasses and boxing gloves; Florence looked lovely and delicate in a gossamer tutu, and gleefully swung about a rather frightening spear; while Madeline was surprisingly dressed in drag - some charming little chap by the name of Steven, I think. The craftwork of their outfits was simply matchless, and they were clearly the ones to beat for the contest.</p><p>After Time-Warping and Thriller-ing and Caramelldansen-ing the night away, as well as quaffing some questionable looking cocktails with names like Chemical X and Radioactive Sludge, it was time to announce the winners of the costume competition.<br/><br/>Uncle Tom (sorry, the 4th Doctor) killed the music, and tapped a fork against his glass of Chemical X to call for silence.<br/>Dahlia-or-Catwoman hopped up on the coffee table, to better survey the throng. ‘The door prize goes to Winnie the Pooh, who clearly misunderstood the assignment.’<br/>Spode-the-Pooh shuffled up to grab his bag of humbugs, and Madeline-or-Steven applauded wildly.</p><p>‘The runners-up are Wario and Waluigi, who regrettably stayed true to their despicable characters all evening!’<br/>Claude and Eustace collected their swag of Quality Street and Jack Daniels, fighting over who would get to carry them.</p><p>Angela and I exchanged a tense side eye. Could one of us really have been left out?</p><p>‘And the first prize… is a joint win, between the Crystal Gems and the Sailor Senshi! Come on down, ladies!’<br/>Well, everyone pooh-poohs nepotism until they benefit from it. Angela and I joined hands, and led our respective groups to their shared moment of glory. (And after a little bartering, we agreed to let the girls take the cooking lesson, while we scored the Gamecube. I know that Angela has long been an avid fan of Anatole’s show ‘Cuisine Inferno’.)</p><p>***</p><p>After a little more merrymaking, the music changed from novelty festive monster songs to the cheesy fodder of slow dancing. As couples began to pair off and pitch woo, a thought occurred to me: where the devil had Tuxedo Mask gone?</p><p>At the very least, I wished to thank the fellow. It was anyone’s guess as to how he had picked up on Nigel-or-Pennywise’s little secret, but he had truly been my saviour.</p><p>I squeezed through the waves of slow dancers, trying to keep my eyes peeled for a top hat or a black cape. Alas, the only capes I could spy were of bright and garish hues.</p><p>I escaped to the quiet of Brinkley’s large, rambling back yard, in the hopes of getting a little air. As I ankled along the gravelled drive in my heeled boots, I couldn’t help but let a little melancholy sink in. Despite my search for Tuxedo Mask, I well knew who I really wanted to spend this night with.<br/>I reached the fountain, ornamented by Aunt Dahlia’s favoured statue of Artemis, and plonked my sorry self down upon its edge.<br/>‘Sailor Moon… we meet again.’</p><p>He emerged from behind the shadow of the trees, and I leapt right up.<br/>‘Tuxedo Mask! Ah… I really did want to thank you for your help back there. Awful solid of you, old chap.’</p><p>He did not come closer. ‘You are most welcome. I had been charged with organising the family affairs of the Earl of Rowcester. I encountered his youngest son, who proved to possess a most malicious and scheming temperament. I felt the temporary acquisition of the lad’s most prized digital information would prove a useful bargaining chip at some juncture.’<br/>‘And right you were, Tuxedo Mask! What a bally stroke of genius you…’</p><p>He stepped forward, and removed his eyemask.</p><p>‘Bertram, I am sorry that I was so intractable about tonight.’<br/>‘Oh… Good <em>Lord</em>… Reg, I hoped so dearly that it was you!’</p><p>I flew to his arms. And Angela, the sneaky brat, managed to get a good number of happy snaps of Sailor Bertie and Tuxedo Reg locked in a passionate embrace.</p><p>‘Reg?’<br/>‘Yes, my moonbeam?’<br/>‘Keep the cape.’</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>